Teman baru di hutan
by NatsukiNa
Summary: Naruto bertemu seorang gadis. Bukan ninja. Ia mengaku orang biasa. Tapi memiliki kekkei genkai langka. Dan berasal dari negara lain. Warning : mengandung OC author, semi Canon.


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Beberapa tokoh tak dikenal adalah milik author (Original Characters).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sore rupanya.

Naruto bangun dari tidurnya. Tadi ia kelelahan sekali habis latihan dengan guru Jiraiya. Ia diberi istirahat sebentar dan tahu-tahu saja Naruto sudah tertidur di bawah pohon rindang besar ini.

Ia bangkit duduk, mengamati sekeliling sebentar. Tak ada orang. Sepertinya guru Jiraiya pergi ke pemandian umum yang tak jauh letaknya dari sini. Yeah, kau tahulah…

Naruto melamun sebentar. Memperbaiki suasana hatinya.

Srek srek

Mata jinchuriki itu menyipit. Ia mendengar suara semak-semak bergerak.

Srek srek

Bruk

Ada orang lain disini. Naruto cepat-cepat bangkit, menuju ke asal suara.

Tangannya menyibak dedaunan rimbun, dan dibaliknya ada seorang gadis terduduk kelelahan.

Mata mereka bertemu pandang. Onyx sepekat Sasuke dan biru safir milik Naruto.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan gadis itu. Gadis itu berambut hitam pendek sebahu, bukan seperti model rambut Sakura, tapi lebih mirip seperti potongan rambut anak lelaki. Poninya panjang.

Tak ada hitai ate atau atribut ninja apapun. Pakaiannya jubah berwarna putih gading dan celana panjang dengan warna yang sama.

"Kau sendiri siapa?" tanya gadis itu balik. Naruto merasakan tak ada niat buruk dari gadis itu. Ia pun mendekatinya dan duduk di dekatnya.

"Aku Naruto. Kau?"

Naruto melihat banyak luka kecil di wajah gadis itu. Sepertinya mereka seumuran. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis. _Manis juga_ , pikir Naruto.

"Aku… Una," jawabnya agak pelan.

"Una? Kau dari mana? Apa kau ninja?"

Una menggeleng. "Bukan. Aku… hanya orang biasa," katanya masih dengan suara pelan.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang istirahat. Guruku dan temanku pergi sebentar ke pasar, mereka mau beli makanan,"

"Terus, kenapa wajahmu luka-luka begitu? Bajumu juga agak kotor. Kau seperti… lari dari kejaran musuh tahu," selidik Naruto.

Una terkekeh. Pemuda di depannya ini tak ada sungkan-sungkannya sedikitpun.

"Jadi kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Naruto terdiam. Sebagai ninja, tentu saja ia harus waspada pada orang yang baru dikenal.

"Aku habis latihan dengan guru dan temanku. Aku dihajar habis-habisan oleh mereka," jawabnya, tersenyum kecil.

Naruto masih diam. Di pikirannya… gadis ini manis, dan agak kalem. Mengingatkannya sedikit pada Hinata.

"Oh.. Kalau boleh tahu kau latihan apa? Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau ini bukan ninja?"

"Kau pikir cuma ninja yang punya kekuatan chakra?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku juga punya tahu. Ini," Una menyalakan api berwarna hijau muda dari telapak tangannya. Api itu bergerak-gerak terkena angin. Naruto takjub.

"Kau… apa kau pengguna elemen api?" Naruto jadi teringat dengan Sasuke. Uchiha kan terkenal dengan elemen apinya.

Una mengangguk. "Yah begitulah. Aku juga baru tau," jawabnya. Ia menutup tangannya dan sekejap, api itu pun hilang.

"Apimu unik ya, berwarna hijau muda begitu. Seumur hidup, aku tak pernah melihat api jenis begitu," kata Naruto.

"Hmm yahh begitulah. Hei, dari tadi kau terus yang bertanya padaku. Sekarang giliranku yang bertanya padamu ya, boleh kan?" Una menatap antusias pada Naruto. Yang ditatap hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Kan tadi sudah kujawab. Namaku Naruto, Una," jawab Naruto agak kesal. Una spontan tertawa. "Oh.. Ahahahaa, maaf, aku… memang sedikit pelupa," ia nyengir. "Yayaya, ku maafkan," sahut Naruto.

"Kau sendiri, apa kau seorang ninja?"

"Iya,"

"Kau elemen apa?"

"Angin,"

"Lalu, kau berasal dari mana? Kau juga sedang apa disini?"

Naruto diam sebentar. "Aku berasal dari desa Konoha. Aku juga sedang berlatih disini,"

"Desa Konoha?" Una menggumam. Naruto mengangguk. "Kau tahu kan?" tanya pemuda pirang itu. Una menggeleng.

"Kau tak tahu? Memangnya kau sendiri berasal dari mana?" tanya Naruto lagi. Setahunya desa Konoha itu cukup terkenal di negara Api.

"Aku dari negara di bumi Selatan," jawab Una. Naruto mengernyit. "Hah? Dimana itu?"

Una menggeleng. "Itu jauh sekali. Kalau kusebutkan namanya pun, kau tak akan tahu," tukas Una.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Una terdiam. Lama.

"Heeiii," Naruto melambai di depan wajahnya.

Una menghela nafas sebentar. "Aku… aku melarikan diri, Naruto, dari negaraku," katanya sambil tersenyum pahit.

Mata Naruto melebar. Lagi-lagi ia ingat Sasuke. Temannya itu lebih memilih melarikan diri dari desa untuk menambah kekuatannya di luar sana.

"Kalau boleh tau, kenapa kau melarikan diri?"

"Huff… Kau mengingatkanku pada kejadian yang tak ingin ku ingat," Una mengeluh. "Yahh aku kan hanya bertanya, nona. Kalau kau tak mau menjawabnya juga tak apa," sahut Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Una tersenyum lagi. "Tak apa. Aku juga sudah lama tak mengingatnya." Naruto menunggu kelanjutannya.

Mata Una menerawang jauh. Entah kenapa Naruto senang melihat gadis ini. Entah saja. Perasaannya jadi hangat.

"Negara kami sedang dalam peperangan. Banyak korban, kau tahulah bagaimana peperangan. Desaku termasuk yang paling parah. Hampir semua penduduk desa dibantai, nyaris tak ada yang tersisa. Anak-anak kecil pun mereka habisi…" setitik air mata jatuh di pipi putih Una. Suaranya bergetar. Naruto jadi menyesal bertanya.

"He-heii… kalau kau merasa sedih, tak usah dilanjutkan juga tak apa," kata Naruto tak enak. Una menggeleng, ia menyeka air matanya. "Tak apa. Sudah ku bilang tak apa. Ahahaha, tumben aku cengeng begini," katanya lagi, mencoba tertawa.

"Aku termasuk yang selamat. Tapi aku jadi tak ingat siapa keluargaku… Maksudku, aku bahkan tak tahu siapa nama orang tuaku, seperti apa rupa mereka, apa aku punya saudara atau tidak… seperti itulah. Intinya, aku jadi tak ingat siapapun setelah pembantaian besar-besaran itu,"

Naruto diam, ia mendengarkan sepenuh hati tentang masa lalu gadis itu. Sepertinya tak kalah suram dengan masa lalunya.

"Aku hanya terus berjalan mencari tempat tinggal baru. Desa baru. Sampai disana, aku diterima. Desa itu kebanyakan berisi orang-orang yang selamat dari peperangan. Banyak yang berasal dari desa lain yang sudah hancur akibat pembantaian,"

"Aku memang diterima. Aku ditempatkan berkelompok dengan anak-anak yang lain, yang sama-sama yatim piatu, dan seumuran denganku,"

"Tapi… mungkin karena aku terlalu pendiam, aku tak bisa bergaul dengan mereka. Aku terlalu… pemalu. Aku terlalu sungkan…"

Naruto jadi ingat Hinata lagi. Hinata memang pendiam, pemalu, dan kikuk, tapi ia masih bisa menjalin pertemanan yang baik dengan beberapa orang di akademi dulu.

"Hmm kenapa kau malu?" tanya Naruto. Una memandang mata biru itu sendu. "Aku mendengar beberapa gosip di desa yang baru itu. Mereka bilang, desaku hancur karena aku…" katanya getir.

Naruto jadi kasihan pada gadis ini. "Memangnya apa yang telah kau perbuat hingga desamu jadi hancur begitu? Kan kau sendiri yang bilang, desamu dibantai oleh pihak musuh. Apa salahmu?"

Una murung. "Kau tahu, sampai sekarang aku juga belum tahu apa salahku, apa alasan desaku dibantai…" ia berhenti sejenak. "Guruku tahu.. Tapi ia bilang, belum saatnya bagiku untuk mengetahuinya," lanjutnya lagi.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Desaku yang baru itu diserang lagi…"

"Hah?" Naruto membelalak.

"Ya… Tapi untungnya kami semua cepat kabur. Memang ada beberapa yang… tertinggal… Tapi tidak banyak. Semua berpencar bersama kelompoknya,"

"Hmm… Kelompokmu dimana?"

Lagi-lagi Una tersenyum pahit. "Mereka mengusirku."

"Hah?"

"Mereka berpikir akulah penyebab desa itu diserang. Mereka… marah padaku,"

"Jahat sekali. Mereka bukan teman yang baik!" dengus Naruto. Una merenung sesaat.

"Ah, bukan. Sebenarnya hanya ada satu orang yang… marah padaku. Sangat marah. Ia yang mengusirku pergi dari kelompok,"

"Heh?"

"Iya, kurasa cuma dia yang sangat membenciku. Teman-teman yang lain tidak,"

"Kenapa mereka tidak membelamu?"

"Aku diusir saat mereka, teman-temanku yang lain itu, tidak ada. Aku hanya berdua dengan gadis itu. Dia bicara buruk tentangku. Aku tahu diri, aku pun langsung pergi saat itu juga,"

"Oh. Sesama perempuan ya?"

Una mengangguk. "Ya. Dia juga ninja, ngomong-ngomong," katanya sambil menatap Naruto.

"Ughh kenapa ninja bersikap begitu… Temanmu itu ninja dari desa mana? Pengguna elemen apa?"

"Aku tak tahu. Aku hampir tak pernah bicara dengannya. Ia selalu bermuka masam saat berdekatan denganku. Elemennya kurasa… angin…" kata Una tak yakin.

"Hohh sama denganku!"

"Ya, sama denganmu. Ia ahli taijutsu,"

"Hohh sama dengan Lee! Aku jadi sangat penasaran dengan temanmu itu,"

"Hmm…"

"Lalu, lalu, bagaimana kisahmu selanjutnya?"

"Aku pergi tak tentu arah, Naruto. Aku sangat sedih, merasa tak berguna, sendirian. Tapi kemudian aku bertemu dengan Guru Han. Ia berbaik hati mau mengambilku menjadi muridnya. Selain aku, ada Ruu yang lebih dulu jadi muridnya. Kami pun sama-sama melanjutkan perjalanan ke negara bagian bumi Utara," Una perlahan-lahan tersenyum menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa sampai di hutan ini.

"Oh.. Jadi kau sedang dalam perjalanan kesana?"

"Ya"

"Untuk apa? Apa tujuanmu jauh-jauh kesana?"

"Untuk belajar meningkatkan kemampuanku dan temanku disana. Disitu tempat guru dari guruku tinggal. Guruku juga dulu belajar disana,"

"Hmm menarik,"

"Lalu kau? Kau bilang kau juga sedang latihan disini. Kau latihan untuk apa? Untuk menjadi lebih kuat, itu saja?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Ada teman yang harus ku bawa pulang," suaranya sendu. Mata Una menyipit. "Temanmu itu kabur?" tanyanya. Naruto mengiyakan.

"Buronan?" tebak Una. Naruto berjengit. "Bukan!! Sasuke bukan buronan!!" serunya kesal. "Terus, kenapa ia kabur dari desa?" tanya Una lagi.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Dia terobsesi ingin jadi kuat. Ada orang jahat yang menawarinya untuk jadi lebih kuat, jadi dia pergi mengikuti orang itu,"

"Jahat bagaimana?"

"Dia pembunuh Hokage ketiga! Dia pengkhianat desa!" Naruto marah tiap mengingat Orochimaru. Tambah marah lagi mengingat Sasuke malah mengikuti penjahat macam manusia setengah ular itu.

"Oh… Jadi kau berlatih keras hanya… untuk membawa temanmu pulang dari cengkraman orang jahat pembunuh Hokage ketiga. Begitu?"

Sejujurnya Una tak tahu apa itu Hokage. Mungkin semacam orang penting. Ia hanya merasa agak aneh dengan alasan latihan pemuda itu. Sungguh teman yang baik… dan loyal.

"Ada lagi! Toh aku juga sedang mencari mengejar mimpiku!" muka Naruto perlahan-lahan cerah bila menyangkut impiannya.

"Apa itu? Menjadi orang terkuat di desa?" tebak Una asal. Menurutnya, pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah tipe yang tak mau kalah.

"Yahh bisa dibilang begitu… Aku ini calon Hokage, tahu!" serunya bangga.

"Hah? Sebenarnya Naruto, apa itu Hokage?"

"Pemimpin tertinggi desa Konoha! Makanya, aku harus terus berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan pantas menjadi Hokage," kata Naruto optimis.

 _Oh itu artinya_ … Una tersenyum melihat aura positif yang terpancar kuat dari pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya. Ia begitu ceria, hangat, dan…

Senyum Una pelan-pelan memudar.

… mengingatkannya pada seseorang di kelompoknya dulu.

Una tersenyum samar di depan Naruto. Pemuda itu asik bercerita tentang impiannya menjadi orang nomor satu di desa. Pikiran Una kembali ke masa lalu tanpa bisa ia cegah. Tentang teman sekelompoknya yang paling baik dan paling ramah padanya.

 _Cinta pertamanya_.

Blush!!

Wajah Una memerah parah. Naruto sampai kaget melihatnya. "He-heiii kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" tanya Naruto panik. _Apa ia terpesona padaku ya?_ pikir Naruto sangat GR.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," kata Una gugup. Naruto menatapnya ragu. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya. Una mengangguk-angguk. "Iya, aku sama sekali tak apa," gadis manis itu tersenyum canggung.

"Hei, menurutku kau itu lumayan manis," kata Naruto tiba-tiba. "Eh?" Una terkejut. Seumur hidupnya yang ia pikir penuh kemalangan, baru dua kali ia dipuji seperti itu. Pertama oleh _dia_ , kedua oleh… pemuda berkulit tan ini, orang asing yang tak sungkan berbagi cerita dengannya.

"Hmm yahh… manis, kau tahulah, rasanya menyenangkan… melihatmu," Naruto ikut-ikutan gugup. Di desa tempat tinggalnya, banyak gadis cantik yang tiap hari ia lihat. Sebut saja teman-temannya. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, mereka semua cantik dan manis kan?

Ia tetap menganggap Sakura Haruno sebagai kunoichi tercantik yang pernah ia kenal. Begitu juga Ino Yamanaka. Walau si pirang itu sangat cerewet minta ampun, tapi tak ada yang menyangkal gadis itu memang cantik… dan seksi.

 _Ufhh apa sih yang kupikirkan??!_

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam.

"Hmngg… y-yahh begitulah, Una. Aku sangat ingin menjadi Hokage!" Naruto tertawa aneh. Pemuda berkumis di pipinya itu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

 _Nggak nyambung, bodoh!_

Una mengangguk-angguk. "Oh. Ya.. Yayayaaa.. Semoga tercapai, Naruto…" Una ikut tertawa ganjil. Ia jarang dipuji, jadi sekalinya dipuji oleh lelaki yang menurutnya cukup keren, gadis itu jadi agak salah tingkah.

Hening.

Mereka berdua terdiam lagi.

Una tersenyum lembut. "Tapi Naruto, kau… mengingatkanku pada… seseorang…" wajah Una merona lagi. "Siapa?" tanya pemuda berambut kuning itu penasaran. "Yaaahhhh… ada-lah. Biar kusebutkan namanya pun toh kau tak akan tahu dia…" Una nyengir.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Dia pasti baik, keren, dan tampan sepertiku," ujarnya bangga. Una tertawa. "Tidak. Dia lebih baik, lebih keren, dan lebih tampan darimu," balas Una masih tertawa. "Lalu, apanya yang mirip denganku?" suara Naruto menurun, bibirnya manyun. Una tampak berpikir, memegang dagunya. "Hmm.. Sifatnya yang supel, baik, ramah, periang, ceria, dan selalu optimis. Kau juga seperti itu kan?" giliran Una yang tersenyum lebar.

Naruto merona tanpa sadar. Ia seperti dipuji secara tak langsung oleh gadis yang baru ditemuinya ini. Selama ini kan ia selalu dianggap sampah oleh penduduk desa. Sakura juga sering mencemoohnya. Jadi mendengar seseorang memuji kebaikan yang ada dalam dirinya… ah, Naruto tak menyangka betapa hatinya menjadi sangat senang. Dadanya berdebar kencang.

"Giliran mukamu yang memerah sekarang. Kau GR ya kupuji?" tebak Una, sorot matanya jahil. Naruto menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak-lah! Asal kau tahu saja, semua gadis di Konoha, tempatku tinggal, mereka semua itu memuja aku tahu! Aku jadi rebutan disana! Aku sudah kebal dengan pujian macam itu!" serunya bohong besar. _Toh Una tak akan tahu ini.._

Una terkikik geli. "Oh baiklah. Jadi hanya aku yang senang disini, dipuji 'manis' olehmu," katanya jujur. Naruto diam, ingin rasanya ia mengaku kalau ia juga senang, tapi ia terlanjur bohong. _Ughhh dasar aku bodoh…!_

Srak srekkk

"Heii Una, disini kau rupanya. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tahu!"

Dedaunan rimbun dekat mereka tersibak. Muncul seorang pemuda yang juga seumuran Una dan Naruto. Orang itu berambut pirang pucat dengan segaris warna hitam dan rambutnya ditata tinggi, seperti api. Pakaiannya sama dengan milik Una.

Una menoleh, tersenyum ceria pada lelaki itu. "Heii Ruu! Kau sudah membelikanku roti manis?" tanyanya. Lelaki itu mengangguk, matanya mengarah pada pemuda asing yang duduk santai di depan temannya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya teman Una.

"Naruto. Kau sendiri siapa? Apa kau teman Una?" Naruto menunjuk satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka.

Ruu mengernyit. Tak biasanya Una cepat akrab dengan orang asing. "Ya, aku temannya. Namaku Ruu," jawabnya singkat.

Naruto bangkit. "Hei Ruu, salam kenal!" tangan Naruto terjulur, mengajak bersalaman. Ruu makin bingung. _Apa-apaan anak ini?_ Ia melirik Una. Yang dilirik malah tersenyum lucu.

Ruu terpaksa menjabat tangan pemuda tan itu. "Err… Ya.. Salam kenal juga, Naruto," ucapnya agak enggan.

Setelah melepas jabatan tangannya, Ruu melangkah pada Una. "Ayo pergi, Una. Guru sudah menunggu kita," Ruu mengulurkan tangannya pada temannya itu untuk membantunya berdiri. Una meraihnya. Naruto hanya melihatnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Hatinya mendadak aneh.

Una berbalik, menatap Naruto sembari tersenyum cerah. "Nah! Waktuku sudah habis. Senang beristirahat ditemani olehmu, Naruto," kata Una riang. Naruto mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. "Yosh! Aku juga senang bercerita denganmu! Semangat terus ya!" tangan pemuda pirang itu terkepal, artinya selamat berjuang!

Mereka saling berpandangan beberapa saat.

Ruu memutar bola matanya. "Hei, Una. Ayo pulang, Guru sudah menunggu kita dari tadi," ia mengulang perkataannya. Una akhirnya menoleh pada Ruu. Mengangguk.

"Ne, Naruto. Kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa!" Una melambaikan tangannya. Naruto balas melambai. "Ya! Hati-hati! Dan ingat Una, jangan sedih lagi! Kau sekarang punya hidup yang lebih baik!" seru Naruto. Una tersenyum.

"Aku pergi dulu, pirang," pamit Ruu pada Naruto. Naruto menoleh padanya, "Yaa rambut api. Hati-hati ya!" balasnya.

Ruu mendelik. _Baru kali ini aku dipanggil seperti itu. Dasar kumis kucing sok kenal sok dekat!_ gerutunya dalam hati.

Dua orang asing itu pun menghilang. Yah bukan asing lagi sih, karena Naruto sudah tahu nama mereka. Juga masa lalu satu dari mereka. Kepala kuningnya itu jadi berpikir.

 _Aku harus bersyukur. Setidaknya aku tidak pernah dibenci dan diusir oleh temanku sendiri._

Begitulah.

Tapi Naruto merasa sedih. Dalam waktu singkat ia merasa nyaman berteman dengan Una. Andai gadis itu tinggal di Konoha.. Ia pasti akan sering-sering bermain dengannya. Sayangnya tidak, ia ditinggal pergi oleh teman barunya yang sangat menyenangkan.

 _Huffff… Aku jadi rindu pada teman-teman di Konoha. Tak terasa sudah hampir dua tahun aku pergi meninggalkan Konoha, untuk berguru pada Jiraiya-sama, si ero-sannin... Mereka sekarang bagaimana ya?? Apa mereka juga rindu padaku?_

"Hei anak muda! Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian begitu di tengah hutan begini?"

Naruto cepat menoleh. Ah, guru Jiraiya sudah kembali dari hobinya. Naruto menghampirinya. "Guru lama sekali, aku sudah lapar tahu," Naruto memberengut.

"Hmm tapi kau tak menyusulku. Katakan, apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Waktu istirahatmu lebih lama kali ini," Jiraiya mengelus-elus dagunya. Matanya menyelidik muridnya yang berisik ini.

"Ehhhehehe…" Naruto terkekeh. "Tadi aku bertemu gadis asing. Kami saling tukar cerita banyak hal. Ia sangat menyenangkan," Naruto menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum.

"Hoo.. Benarkah begitu?" Jiraiya kurang percaya. Muka Naruto tampak senang sekali soalnya. Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat. "Iya, guru! Serius, aku mengobrol banyak hal dengan dia! Dia sangat… baik," _dan manis_... Naruto sedikit tersipu.

Jiraiya jadi geli melihat Naruto yang seperti itu. "Lalu? Dimana dia sekarang?" matanya mengelilingi sekitar mereka.

"Dia sudah pergi, sesaat sebelum guru datang," ekspresi Naruto berubah murung. "Hoh? Kau tak bohong kan?" ejek Jiraiya. Naruto mendelik. "Tentu saja tidak! Namanya Una! Ia pengguna elemen api hijau! Dan sekarang ia menuju ke bumi bagian utara! Ia mau berlatih disana!" teriak Naruto kesal.

Naruto melihat ke arah gurunya. Tumben gurunya tak membalas. Jiraiya tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

 _Api hijau? Bumi bagian utara_?

"Hei guru! Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Jiraiya menggeleng. "Apa kau pernah dengar tentang elemen itu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Api hijau maksudmu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya. Apa itu hebat? Seperti api milik klan Uchiha?"

Jiraiya angkat bahu. "Aku pernah mendengarnya, tapi aku tak pernah melihatnya secara langsung. Kau tahu Naruto, itu termasuk kekkei genkai langka,"

"Hah?!!"

"Ya. Hampir semua penggunanya dibantai. Aku mendengarnya dari temanku yang pernah ke negara bagian bumi selatan,"

Naruto menegang. "Ke-kenapa dibantai?" suaranya bergetar, membayangkan Una yang selamat dari pembantaian itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Negara itu bukan negara ninja. Negara yang tertutup dari dunia luar. Sudah agak lama peperangan terjadi antara warga sipil dengan pemerintah,"

"Kalau benar dia pengendali elemen api hijau, kau beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya, Naruto," Jiraiya menepuk kepala pirang muridnya itu, yang kini tampak shock.

"Setidaknya kau beruntung. Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya,"

"Ehh? Kenapa?" Naruto memandang gurunya tak percaya. Jiraiya belum pernah bertemu dengan Una, tapi kenapa gurunya itu malah menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi gadis baik dan semanis Una?

"Karena dia musuh kita, para Shinobi,"

Setelah itu Jiraiya pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Naruto makin tak mengerti. Otaknya yang pas-pasan itu tak sanggup mencerna apa maksud gurunya.

Una musuhnya? Kenapa?

Naruto tak mau percaya itu. Ia benci jika harus membayangkannya begitu. Biarlah gadis itu tinggal dalam ingatannya sebagai teman yang baik dan menyenangkan. Jadi tak usah membahasnya lagi dengan guru Jiraiya kalau ia tak mau menghancurkan bayangan mereka yang asik mengobrol seru dan hangat.

"Hei guru! Tunggu aku!" Naruto pun mengejar gurunya itu.

*

Agak jauh dari tempat Una beristirahat tadi, Ruu dan Una berjalan beriringan ke tempat gurunya di pinggir hutan ini.

"Kau kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?" Ruu melirik Una yang sedari tadi tersenyum malu. Una buru-buru mengelak. "Tidak! Aku tidak tersenyum!" ketusnya pura-pura memasang wajah tak peduli.

"Apa gara-gara dia?"

"Dia siapa?"

"Emm siapa ya namanya tadi?"

"Oh! Naruto! Yak, Naruto! Iya kan?"

"Iya apa? Kau cerewet sekali, Ruu!"

Una meringis dalam hatinya. _Kenapa aku mudah sekali ditebak??_

"Hahahaa! Sudahlah Una, kau jangan bohong! Memangnya apa yang dia katakan padamu sampai kau malu-malu begitu? Kau membuatku merinding tahu! Terakhir kali aku melihatmu senyum-senyum bodoh begitu… hmmm… saat aku menyebut nama temanmu di kelompokmu yang dulu itu. Hmm siapa ya namanya?? Oh! Ya! G…"

"Diam!" pekik Una spontan.

Ruu menyeringai. "Kalau begitu ayo ceritakan, kenapa mukamu merah begitu? Pasti gara-gara Naruto itu, iya kan?"

Una membuang nafas, kesal. Ruu selalu saja mengusiknya, ikut campur urusannya.

"Yahh… itu… emmm… kau tahulah… aku…"

"Kau kenapa sih? Sehebat itu ya pengaruh si kumis kucing padamu, sampai kau tergagap begini?"

"Bukan! Itu… anu… ehmmm…"

"Aku akan melapor pada guru kalau kau bicara dengan ninja,"

"Jangan! Baiklah, akan ku ceritakan!"

"Emm… yeahh… kau tahulah… aku jarang dip… dipuji…" cicit Una.

"Hmm. Lalu?"

"Na… Naruto memujiku… tadi… Dia bilang aku ma… manis…" ya ampun, Una senang sekali mendengarnya!

Ruu menatap Una aneh. "Itu saja?" katanya tak percaya. Una mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Ya. Itu saja. Aku senang sekali, tahu! Kan jarang-jarang aku dipuji orang lain, sama cowok keren pula…" Una tersenyum lebar lagi. Wajahnya masih tersipu malu.

Ruu melengos. "Dasar!" ketusnya. Una tak mempedulikannya. Ia masih terlalu senang saat ini.

"Hei," Ruu tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Ia menarik tangan Una, membuat gadis itu ikut berhenti.

"Apa?" tanya Una polos. Ruu menelan ludah. Jauh dalam hatinya, ia tak mau kalah. Harusnya dari dulu ia mengatakan ini. Sekarang malah keduluan sama orang asing.

"Menurutku kau juga manis, tahu!"

 _Arghh!! Terucap juga!_ batin Ruu deg-degan.

Una diam.

Lima detik, sepuluh detik, gadis berambut pendek itu tetap diam.

Angin berhembus menggugurkan dedaunan di atas mereka.

Krik krik

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Yang tadi itu aku… cuma bercanda," Ruu melepas tangannya dari Una. Ia lanjut berjalan dengan cueknya. Padahal dalam hatinya patah.

"Oh. Hmm terima kasih, Ruu. Menurutku kau juga… keren," Una cepat-cepat berjalan menyusul temannya itu.

Ruu melirik Una sedikit. Tak ada rona merah sedikitpun di wajahnya.

 _Nasib nasib_

Ruu tak lagi bicara apapun pada Una. Hatinya… kecewa. Una tak terlalu memusingkannya. Ia tahu Ruu. Jadi dibiarkannya saja pemuda itu.

"Ah! Itu dia guru!" Una menunjuk seseorang di kejauhan. "Guru!" pekiknya senang.

Guru Han tersenyum. Una kini berada di hadapannya. Ruu menyusul.

"Apa kau berbicara dengan ninja?"

Lelaki tua itu tanpa basa-basi langsung bertanya pada Una. Una mempertahankan senyum palsunya. "Tidak," jawabnya enteng.

"Baguslah kau menuruti perintahku," Guru Han berbalik, siap berjalan ke tujuan mereka berikutnya.

Ruu melirik Una, yang dilirik hanya diam. Mereka mengikuti langkah kaki sang guru.

Una tahu. Harusnya ia tak boleh bicara dengan orang asing, apalagi pada Shinobi. Tapi jiwa pembangkangnya muncul setelah gurunya melatihnya terlalu keras di hutan tadi. Lagipula Naruto sepertinya orang baik. Jadi kali ini ia membuat pengecualian, melanggar perintah gurunya.

 _Tak apa kan? Toh hanya satu kali ini…_

.

Selesai

Hanya memuaskanku untuk membuat cerita tentang teman imajinerku, hahahaa

 _Can I have any review, please?_ _heheheee_


End file.
